


Childhood

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen, Sorry P1 tag for all the Reiji, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji loved his mother a lot.





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm emotional about Reiji Kido and want to write about him too much, so, I'm sorry P1 tag. I'm gonna try and start putting more of other characters/ships in the tag after I get a lot of Reiji out, though;;;
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS There's abuse and violence and blood in here for sure. If that upsets/triggers you, please please do not force yourself to read it.**

Reiji loved his mother a lot. He really did, and he did his best to show his love for her whenever he could. He wasn’t very old, but he liked to do whatever he could to make things easier on her, even if it was only in the smallest ways.

...He just wished he could help her when his father was there. She would always tell him to go to the other room or to cover his ears and close his eyes… And he would almost always do it, he didn’t want to upset his mother. He would do it and do whatever he could to help her after. He’d kiss her wounds and try and help her clean and bandage them…

But sometimes he felt he wasn’t doing enough.

“Mom…” He tugged at her shirt sleeve, biting at his lip as he did. His father had left a couple hours ago and she was trying to make them dinner, but… He wanted to do this before he came back next week.

“Reiji, mama’s cooking.” She glanced at him and gave him a smile, one of those smiles full of love. “Can you ask me later?”

“I’m not asking you anything.” He shook his head and held up his pathetically light piggy bank. “I heard father saying that… That we’re leeches on money so… I thought if you gave him my piggy bank next time he might not be as mad.”

“Oh honey…” His mother had turned off the stove and was kneeling next to him in seconds. “You said you were saving that money for something special, right? You shouldn’t waste it on me.”

“But I wanna buy something that’ll make you happy… And if getting father to stop hitting you makes you happy, then…” Reiji kicked at the ground. “I wanna give it to you.”

His mother said nothing, though tears did spring up in her eyes. She took the piggy bank from her son’s hands, placed it to the side, and pulled him into a hug. Reiji wasn’t sure what he could do, insisting on her taking his money now seemed like a bad idea, so he just hugged her back. Hugged her back and squeezed with all his might.

It was then that he decided he would work even harder to help her when it came to his father. She couldn’t do it all on her own, right? Reiji just needed to be a little stronger, a little tougher… Then things would be okay.

\--

Reiji had never felt so much panic wrack his body before. His mother had always seemed to strong, larger than life, even when his father would take out his anger on her… But she looked so small and fragile as she shrank away from. As he towered over her with a golf club in hand.

He had never been so panicked and he had never been so angry. Never felt so brave, so stupid, so reckless… He had never felt so much pain, not until the golf club connected with his head and he crumpled to the ground.

But the real pain, at least for him? Was his mother’s terrified shrieks and calls of his name. The sounds of her scrambling to call an ambulance as the front door slammed shut. He didn’t even register that as his father leaving at the time, his focus was on his mother.

On his mother running back to him and telling him to stay strong and to stay with her… Saying that the ambulance was on its way as her body was wracked with sobs and she pressed something to his forehead.

The last thing he remembered was whimpering out a ‘sorry’ before his vision went black.

 

\--

 

Reiji loved his mother a lot. That was why he decided something while he as laying in the hospital bed. It was why he stopped doing things like trying to give his mother his money and instead started getting in the way of his father every time, even before he healed.

He was going to kill his father, kill anyone else who carried his father’s blood… He was going to wipe the family from existence, for his mother. He was going to make sure she could be happy.

She would never be hit again. She would never have to scream for him again. She would never lose weeks of sleep caring for him again… She would never hurt, never again. Reiji would make sure of it.

No matter what it took, he would make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, you'll all get at least a small break from me bc I need to work on the P1 dating sim I'm making :V Still, more Reiji is to come from me and I'm still sorry.


End file.
